Behati Prinsloo
Vanderbijlpark, South Africa |Hair = Brown |Eyes = Hazel |Height = 5'10" / 178cm |Bust = 32" / 81cm |Waist = 25" / 64cm |Hips = 34" / 86cm |Dress = 6 (US) / 36 (EU) |Shoe = 8.5 (US) / 39 (EU) |Social media = Instagram Twitter }} Behati Prinsloo Levine (born May 16, 1989) is a Namibian model. Biography She was born in South Africa, but raised in Grootfontein, Namibia. Her father was contracted to work in South Africa before she was born, but when she was three years old her family moved back to Namibia. She is the only child of father Louis Francois "Boet" Prinsloo, who is a church minister, and mother, Magda (née Rossouw), who runs a bed and breakfast. Her family are Afrikaners and she grew up speaking Afrikaans as her native language; she was educated in English. She attended Grootfontein Secondary School and left after Grade 9 to pursue modelling. Career beginnings Her modeling career began when she was discovered while vacationing in Cape Town with her grandparents. "We went to the grocery store after church and this guy came up to me and asked if I was a model and wrote his number on a piece of paper...". Personal life She began dating American singer Adam Levine in 2012. They were married on July 19, 2014, in Mexico. They have two daughters, Dusty Rose (b. 2016) and Gio Grace (b. 2018). Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Behati has walked in 10 Victoria's Secret Fashion Shows. She has been an Angel since 2009. She missed the 2016 show and the 2017 show due to her pregnancies. 2007 Behati walked in Segment 3: Think Pink. 2008 Behati walked in Segment 4: PINK Planet. 2009 Behati walked in Segment 3: PINK Planet. 2010 Behati walked in Segment 3: Game On and Segment 6: PINK. 2011 Behati walked in Segment 2: Super Angels and Segment 6: Club PINK. 2012 Behati walked in Segment 2: Dangerous Liaisons, Segment 3: Calendar Girls and Segment 6: Angels In Bloom. 2013 Behati walked in Segment 1: British Invasion, Segment 2: Shipwrecked and Segment 6: Snow Angels. 2014 Behati walked in Segment 1: Gilded Angels, Segment 5: Fairy Tale and Segment 6: Angel Ball. 2015 Behati walked in Segment 1: Boho Psychedelic and Segment 6: Firework. 2018 Behati walked in Segment 1: Glam Royale and Segment 6: Downtown Angel. victoriassecret.com Favorite place in the world? Africa and home. If you were a spice, which would you be? I grew up on this seasoning called aromat. That's what I would be! The 5 things you can't live without? My family, my friends, water, food and sunshine. What haven't you done yet that you wish you could? I would like to start an initiative to stop shark finning and poaching of animals. It truly breaks my heart. What did you eat for breakfast? Avocado on toast, coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice. Morning or night person? Night. Not really a morning person. Unless it's my birthday or Christmas. Righty ot lefty? Righty. Pink or red? Red. Chocolate or vanilla? Both, seriously. Boxers or briefs? Boxer briefs. The most glamorous part of your job? Having the opportunity to travel to some of the most exotic and beautiful placed around the globe, meeting new incredible people all of the time and experiencing things I never thought I would. The least glamorous part of your job? 4 am call times, delayed flights and spending my days in an airport. Not so glamorous. VS Gallery VS2007-BehatiPrinsloo.jpg|2007 VS2008-BehatiPrinsloo.jpg|2008 VS2009-BehatiPrinsloo.jpg|2009 VS2010-BehatiPrinsloo1.jpg|2010 VS2010-BehatiPrinsloo2.jpg|2010 VS2011-BehatiPrinsloo.jpg|2011 VS2011-BehatiPrinsloo2.jpg|2011 VS2012-BehatiPrinsloo1.jpg|2012 VS2012-BehatiPrinsloo2.jpg|2012 VS2012-BehatiPrinsloo3.jpg|2012 VS2013-BehatiPrinsloo1.jpg|2013 VS2013-BehatiPrinsloo2.jpg|2013 VS2013-BehatiPrinsloo3.jpg|2013 VS2014-BehatiPrinsloo.jpg|2014 VS2014-BehatiPrinsloo2.jpg|2014 VS2014-BehatiPrinsloo3.jpg|2014 VS2015-BehatiPrinsloo1.jpg|2015 VS2015-BehatiPrinsloo2.jpg|2015 VS2018-BehatiPrinsloo1.jpg|2018 VS2018-BehatiPrinsloo2.jpg|2018 Category:Angels Category:Models Category:Namibia Category:Pink spokesmodels